


Dia de folga

by libelulacolorida



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Sick Jason Todd
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Bruce achava que não dormia fazia uma semana com seus filhos se metendo em confusões.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dia de folga

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa em um universo alternativo em que todos os filhos de batman são crianças e vivem juntos como irmãos, uma história rápida e bobinha.

— Mas é só um resfriado, pai!— Jason disse o menino tinha os olhos lacrimejantes, o nariz vermelho e uma febre alta.

— Jason! Você esta doente meu filho, volte para cama! — Bruce ordenou, Jason voltou para o quarto, mas antes fazendo uma careta e reclamando algo baixinho.

— Pai, me deixe faltar hoje! O bebê demônio não me deixou dormir nenhum pouco!— Reclamou Tim que apareceu com os cabelos despenteados e o uniforme amarrotado.

— Tim, não chame seu irmão de demônio e vá logo beber seu café.

Dick apareceu depois e se sentou pesadamente na mesa, como se tivesse acabado de subir uma montanha.

— Pai, me deixe faltar hoje estou cansado acho que peguei a gripe de Jay.

Bruce suspirou.

— Dick, eu vi você hoje mesmo pulando a janela e escalando a árvore do quintal há alguns minutos atrás.

— Fiquei doente agora mesmo. — Dick disse fazendo uma cara de inocente que não convenceu Bruce nenhum pouco.

Nesse momento Jason voltou para a sala, ainda de pijamas e com Cass ao seu lado.

— Porque Dick pode ir para a escola doente e eu não?

Dick sorriu.

— Pais são proibidos de ter filhos favoritos, porque é só Dick quem ganha as coisas boas? Isso é favoritismo!

— Verdade pai isso é uma injustiça contra Jay — Dick disse e Jason assentiu solenemente.

— Jason você esta doente, vá para o quarto descansar.

O menino fez uma careta e se virou para Cass:

— Não disse? Ele está querendo me manter em cárcere privado!

Cass apenas bebeu seu café em silêncio.

— Pai, eu não dormi nenhum pouco— Voltou a reclamar Tim. Talvez o menino realmente não tivesse dormido muito bem, mas isso era culpa do Wi-fi e não de Damian.

— Vou desligar o Wi-fi toda noite então problema resolvido.

Tim olhou para ele mortificado.

— Mas pai!

Isso serviria de lição.

— Assunto encerrado.

— Hoje vai ter prova, eu não posso faltar — Jason disse.

— Jason. — Bruce falou em tom de aviso o menino cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

Seu celular escolheu esse momento para tocar ele não conhecia o número e aceitou a chamada.

Seus filhos observaram suas reações, Bruce desligou a chamada e com o rosto sério se virou para Cass.

Ela não disse nada e parecia saber exatamente o que ele iria falar.

— Cass. — Repreendeu Bruce — Nada de brigas!

— Ele começou — Cassandra disse e comeu seu sanduíche, imperturbada.

— Eu não quero saber! Você o deixou com o olho roxo? E como é que eu só sei dessa história hoje?

A menina apenas encolheu os ombros.

— Não sei, mas ele era chato.

Cass sempre foi uma menina doce, mas de um tempo para cá ela começara a ficar mais agressiva, Bruce suspeitava que fosse por causa da sua nova amizade com uma menina chamada Stephanie Brown.

— Cass, você deve dá exemplos para os seus irmãos mais novos— O homem disse, mas sabia que não teria diferença ele tivera uma conversa parecida com Dick há não muito tempo atrás e ali estava Cassandra praticamente seguindo os passos de seu irmão mais velho.

Bruce beliscou a ponta do nariz, pelo menos ela já estava arrumada para a escola.

Tim tentava achar seus livros que ele deixava espalhado pela casa.

Jason tinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e repousava a cabeça em cima, ele cochilava.

Dick estava fora de sua vista provavelmente fora pegar sua mochila.

Bruce pegou as chaves do carro no mesmo instante o seu filho mais velho desceu, e então ficou na dúvida entre acordar ou não Jason, mas decidiu contra, o rapaz iria apenas reclamar de injustiça de direitos e deveres dos estudantes e os fazerem ficarem mais atrasados, além disso, Bruce não demoraria e faria o menino descansar em local apropriado.

— Todos prontos? — Perguntou Cass e Dick assentiram.

— Não achei meu livro de história! — Exclamou Tim.

Verificando o relógio o bilionário viu que eles estavam super atrasados.

— Não temos tempo, vamos!

— Mas a professora vai brigar comigo!

— Então eu brigo com ela. — Disse seriamente Cassandra.

— Cass! Acabamos de ter essa conversa nada de brigas!

Damian escolheu esse momento para voltar a chorar.

— Pai, o Damian tá chorando — Jason comunicou o óbvio.

— Eu sei Jason. — Declarou Bruce ao mesmo tempo em que Tim falou "De novo!"

— Peraí, vocês vão embora sem mim? — Jason apontou um dedo acusador.

Dick fingiu uma tosse.

— Dick vai para a aula nessas condições?! — Jason perguntou olhando para o irmão como se ele tivesse pegado a pior doença contagiosa do mundo.

— Pela última vez Dick não esta doente!E Dick pare de tentar influenciar seu irmão! — Disse Bruce subindo as escadas e indo atrás de seu caçula, voltou segurando o menino, nesse meio tempo seus filhos se sentaram no sofá e estavam batendo papo como se não estivessem super atrasados.

— ... e então eu acertei ele. — Cassandra falava calmamente.

— E aí? — Tim e Jason perguntaram bastante interessados.

— Aí ele caiu no chão e então...

— Sabia que é importante o posicionamento das pernas quando for dar um soco?— Interrompeu Dick, Cass assentiu os outros dois olharam para eles surpresos.

— Os pés precisam estar em um ângulo de... — Começou a dizer Dick, mas foi interrompido pelo pai, limpando a garganta.

— Será que vocês só pensam em brigas? — Bruce perguntou de repente, bastante cansado. Torcia para que Damian crescesse um rapaz pacífico e contra a violência, embora ele não tivesse muito esperança, na verdade parecia até que ele seria o mais agressivo de seus filhos, Bruce de repente sentiu vontade de bater em uma madeira três vezes e ver se conseguia afastar essa maldição.

Damian deixou-se ser pego por Cass e fez uma tentativa de arrancar os cabelos do pobre Tim.

Tim falou algo indignado e se afastou ainda atrás de seu livro de história.

— Tim, já estamos quase indo! — Bruce disse, ele só precisava achar o bebê conforto de Damian.

— Mas que ângulo? — Jason perguntou olhando para Dick que piscou confuso por alguns segundos até ele sorrir enfim entendendo.

— Ah, afasta os pés no ângulo de...

— Dick!— Ralhou Bruce irritado, seu filho mais velho se calou, mas Jason ficou olhando para o pai zangado.

Nenhum pouco incomodado pela indignação do filho Bruce descobriu que o bebê conforto ainda estava no carro. Ele chamou as crianças só Jason não apareceu, Bruce supunha que ele finalmente tivesse ido se deitar.

Parou primeiro na escola de Cass e Tim, que também era a de Jason, depois foi para a escola de Dick.

De volta para casa segurando Damian nos braços mais uma vez, viu Jason comendo biscoitos no sofá enrolado em um cobertor e conversando animadamente com Alfred.

— Hoje não era seu dia de folga? — Bruce perguntou não queria que Alfred pensasse que ele não conseguia lidar com os próprios filhos, pôs Damian no sofá ao lado do irmão.

— Al, disse que já conseguiu resolver suas coisas. — Jason disse e franziu a testa quando Damian subiu no seu colo tentando roubar um biscoito.

— Isso é certo senhor Bruce. — Disse o homem calmamente e colocando uma xícara chá na mesa de centro.

Bruce se sentou no sofá e suspirou por dentro não deixaria Alfred ver o quão exaustiva essa manhã fora.

Alfred se retirou para a cozinha e Bruce tentou filtrar os barulhos que seus filhos faziam.

— Eu tô gripado pirralho!

Bruce pegou seu mais novo nos braços não querendo que ele adoecesse.

— Ugh, esse chá é horrível — Reclamou Jason e Bruce de repente viu alguém tão exausto como ele, Jason fingiu o melhor que podia enquanto havia chance de ainda ir à escola, mas no final ele ainda era uma criança, o pai guiou o menino para o quarto.

Quando Damian dormiu novamente, e Jason finalmente fora descansar, Bruce decidiu que Alfred só poderia tirar férias quando o Damian estivesse na faculdade.

Mais tarde Bruce recebeu uma ligação reclamando de Tim não ter levado seu material, no fim ele não achara o livro de história, mas Bruce não iria comprar outro, pois o menino precisava aprender a cuidar de suas coisas, o bilionário estava ainda de bom humor até a diretora dizer que Cass tinha entrado em outra briga.

Bruce suspirou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Onde ele tinha errado?


End file.
